


Cause it's too cold for you here and now

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cold Weather, Freezing to death, Gen, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Snake Deceit Sanders, it can be read without the death, the death is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Title from Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood.Deceit is not human enough to handle the cold.





	Cause it's too cold for you here and now

Dee didn't notice it at first. He didn't notice much of anything actually, his eyes were unfocused and his body was curled up under a blanket, goosebumps fanned out across his skin. 

He hadn't been out of bed in days so how could he notice that his lips had turned blue or that his numb hands shook so harshly he couldn't grip a piece of paper. He just knew that it was cold. 

It was freezing actually, at least to the cold-blooded man it was. Remus was fine, most likely would have just set the house on fire if he wasn't, and the light sides were fine. Dee was not fine though. That was the only thing he knew. 

Cold and sick. What great knowledge, how proud Logic would be of him if he were to find him in this state. Incoherent, confused and possibly afraid. Dee was afraid, oh, that didn't make sense. Why was he afraid? Was it because of the cold? That didn't make sense. 

The cold is cold but cold is just a not warm temperature. Why would someone such as Dee be scared of the cold? His body could keep him warm- oh. His body couldn't keep him warm. His DNA too closely resembled a snake, he couldn't properly thermoregulate without the sun or a light. Perhaps a large heat lamp would work, it would certainly make him more comfortable. 

Could Remus summon a human sized heat lamp? Yes, he probably could. Dee just had to call him but that seemed like a lot of work. His vision was fuzzy, his head felt hollow and the numbness disappeared with the rest of his body. He felt empty and tired and cold and tired, tired. 

His eyes shut of their own accord. Maybe he should sleep and then call Remus. Maybe when he woke up it would all be okay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From a Hemlock Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739306) by [driftingashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes)


End file.
